Pokémon Battle Island
by Warrior Cat Cody
Summary: Off the coast of Hoenn, there's a battle party going on at Pokémon Battle Island, and Treecko's gonna take that chance. While there, he finds, new friends, new enemies, awesome activities, and a legend rumored to have died years ago. Based off of Surf's Up, which I do NOT own.
1. Invitation! Welcome To Battle Island!

**Warrior Cat Cody: Hey there, everyone! I've decided to hold off my ****Pokémon Omega Ruby FanFic and move on to a new story. The new story will be called Pokémon Battle Island!**

**I've watched Surf's Up recently and saw that the penguins go to an island to show off their surfing skills in a contest. Also on there, the main penguin named Cody ends up going there, makes friends with Chicken Joe, and meets the legendary Big Z. The same can be said here except that Pikachu will NOT be the main character here, but he'll be helping them out. I already got his friend figured out and three commentators down, but maybe a jerk jock or something like this.**

**So now that that's done, let's get on with the story! Oh, and I don't own Pokémon or Surf's Up.**

**Publishing Date: November 9, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Invitation! Welcome To Battle Island!**_

The Hoenn region, which many may call the tropical region. It was home to a young Treecko who loved to battle; he had loved seeing battles ever since he saw the Kanto League finale when he saw a Charizard squaring off against a Blastoise. That Charizard had been famous for his many battles that carried on for eleven years, and it made him want to be like one of the champions of the Hoenn region.

Ever since he was a newborn, he had loved playing around with those he hatched next to. He and his eggmates had been born with a move called Energy Ball, which had quickly become his favorite move. But since he was so rough with his eggmates, the owner of his parents had to give him away sooner than the others, yet he had gotten it over already. Treecko had been living a good life with Professor Birch and his assistants in the Littleroot Town laboratory.

But his friends Torchic and Mudkip did not share his great love for battling. Instead, Torchic would often scold him for wanting to battle everytime, and Mudkip would cower in the corner of the lab.

"Treecko, can you calm down?" Torchic whined, pacing around. "Your training's driving Mudkip to nervousness."

Mudkip had been trying to shy away from Treecko into a corner. "I don't wanna train in battle," he whimpered. "I wanna go to someone who can do contests."

"Sorry," Treecko said. "I can't wait until I get a trainer of my own! That way, we can battle anything in our way!"

Torchic sighed. "Not everything is about fighting, you know," she said. "If you keep fighting like this, you won't make much friends."

That part stung Treecko a bit. Thus, he snapped, "Just you wait. I'll make plenty of friends while fighting!"

At this, he walked away from them, thinking over what Torchic said. He did want friends, but he also wanted to battle and be like Charizard so much. He would show Torchic and Mudkip that he could have friends and make his wish come true too.

When Professor Birch had recalled the starters into their PokéBalls later that day, Treecko knew that meant he was going out to the woods to observe the wildlife there. Shouts rang through his PokéBall, and it shifted around when he felt the PokéBalls that Torchic and Mudkip were in get pulled out. Perhaps when they were finished fighting, then they could go back to playing together as they usually did.

But when Treecko had come back out of the PokéBall, he saw that Torchic and Mudkip were no longer beside him. A pang of sadness ran through his heart. It appeared that Torchic was right; he couldn't have any friends while he loved battling so much. And after the way he had trashed the lab around, he knew that there was no way humans would ever adopt him.

Just then, there was a tap on the window, and Treecko looked up. There was a Swellow at the window, tapping on the window pane with her talons. When he ran over to the window and opened it up, he saw a Talonflame next to her, a brown satchel wrapped around his chest.

"Are you the only starter Pokémon left in the Littleroot lab?" the Swellow asked.

Treecko nodded. "Er...yeah."

The Talonflame took out a piece of paper from his bag, cleared his throat, and said, "Treecko, as the remaining starter Pokémon, you are invited to a convention going on at an island east of Evergrande City, where the Pokemon League is. It is Pokémon Battle Island, where Pokemon from all over the world come to battle, partake in contests, and do other various activities."

"So if you want a place on the island, come with us," Swellow added. "We will help pay for everyone's needs there, and in return, work hard and contribute to the many battles, contests, and various activities there. Will you do it?"

Treecko looked around behind him. For one thing, these were strangers, and the professor had always said that young Pokémon should not go with complete strangers. On the other hand, the island appeared to be all that he had ever wanted: a battle-themed area where he could train and fight to his heart's content. Besides, Torchic had made it clear that he could not make true friends, so he might as well battle.

"If I go with you..." Treecko paused to think a bit more. "...how do I earn my keep?"

"We already explained it," Talonflame said. "More rules will be explained there. So are you in?"

Treecko thought about it some more. Finally, he said with a nod, "Sure. I've always loved battling, and it'll be worth checking out."

Swellow smiled. "Good," she said. "Climb onto my back, though. Talonflame's Flame Body ability might burn you."

With a grunt, Treecko jumped onto the Barn Swallow Pokémon's back, clinging on tight to the feathers on her back. Then Swellow and Talonflame lifted off from the ground and took off, and Treecko watched as Littleroot Town started disappearing from sight.

**...**

The salty wind was too much for Treecko to breathe in. He ducked his nose amongst Swellow's feathers to avoid the wind...though he regretted that. He didn't like the smell of her feathers; it smelled like the same salty air, but he knew better than to say it out loud. Though he did keep asking "Are we there yet?" followed by either Talonflame or Swellow to tell him that they were close.

Finally, they had landed onto a dock below them. Treecko got off of Swellow and looked around, tapping his foot. Was this the place? Was Pokémon Battle Island just a broken-down dock in the middle of nowhere?

"What?" Treecko looked around at the dock. "That's it? That was my trip?"

"No." Talonflame pointed a wing towards the water. "THAT'S your trip to Battle Island."

Treecko looked back out towards the water, and his eyes widened as a result. A massive Wailord was cruising its way through the water towards the dock, opening its mouth now and then to swallow something apparently invisible. On top of the whale-like Pokémon were many other Pokemon, some reaching around four feet tall and others being much smaller than that.

Wailord stopped at the dock just as a rope appeared and a Pokémon climbed down to the dock. It was a Pikachu wearing a purple cap and an adventurous grin on his face. It was the same kind of look Treecko himself had often gotten whenever he went outside.

"Hey there, stranger," the Mouse Pokémon greeted him. "I'm Pikachu, and I'm the official tour guide around Pokémon Battle Island. Talonflame and Swellow, thanks for bringing him over; I'll take it from here."

"No problem," Swellow replied as she and Talonflame lifted off the ground. "See you back on the island!"

And with a cry, she and her partner were already off and flying towards the ocean.

Once the birds were gone, Pikachu approached Treecko and said, "Well, climb on board. Time for the next step in your adventure."

"Cool," Treecko said. But another thought came to him. "Wait a minute...won't I need stuff like clothes?"

"Nah. Where we live at, you don't _need _clothes," Pikachu said, holding out the rope for Treecko to climb on. "Besides, we're Pokémon; we always go naked. So hop onto the Wailord Express!"

Treecko snorted. "Wailord Express? Isn't that for trains?"

Pikachu followed him and replied, "Yeah, it's the best we can do for now."

Then the two of them had climbed on board, where the Pokemon on board started coming forward to greet Treecko before going off and doing whatever just as the Wailord started its course. But one Pokemon did not sit down right away. It was a little orange chimp Pokémon with a flame on his rear...Chimchar, in other words. He was wearing a red scarf around his neck, and he was holding a soda can in one of his hands.

"Hey there," the Chimchar Pokémon said in a relaxed tone, tossing the soda can to Treecko. "Small world, huh? Two starters out on the way to Battle Island."

"Haven't there been other starters going there?" Treecko asked.

Chimchar nodded. "Yeah, I know. But still, it's awesome." He looked down Wailord's side and said, "Er...you know, you could've climbed up here."

Treecko thought it over, thinking over how his species could climb well. He looked up at Pikachu, who was steering Wailord, and called, "Hey! Why'd you lend me a rope when I could climb?"

"I give the rope to all newcomers!" Pikachu called back. "Now sit back and enjoy the ride! We'll be there in a few hours!"

"So...we're going to the island together," Chimchar said with a grin as he turned to Treecko. "You ready for this?"

Treecko nodded with a smile of his own. "Sure am. And I'll be looking forward to battling with you."

Chimchar chuckled and shared a fist bump with him.

For the rest of the journey, the Pokémon didn't do much except snack, talk, take napes, and observe the bright blue ocean. Flocks of Wingull and Pelliper were riding the warm ocean winds above them, and some Wailmer were splashing around, spouting jets of water from their blowholes. Despite being in the middle of a seemingly empty ocean, there was quite some good wildlife roaming around these parts. Treecko himself had never been to the ocean before, though he had heard of it from some migrating Taillow, describing it in full detail. It was indeed an amazing yet lonely place.

While their Wailord cruised its way through the water, several other Wailord started appearing with boats beside them. Voices ringing out over the island told Treecko that many other Pokémon were heading in the same direction, and it wasn't just Wailord that they were riding on. There were planes with other Pokémon on them, and some Pokemon were even swimming or flying there.

"We'll be approaching Battle Island shortly!" Pikachu called. "Any items you have on board will be carried over to the hotel by our island's Fighting types."

The Wailord pod picked up a little more speed before finally stopping at a dock, and the Pokémon looked up. There was a tall staircase that led up to where many cries and cheers of many Pokemon sounded from.

_We're getting close! _Treecko thought in excitement, sharing a look of resolution with Chimchar. _My dream's finally coming true!_

**_To be continued..._**

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, there we go, folks! The first chapter of Pokémon Battle Island! I hope you like it because if there's something wrong there, let me know, and I'll fix it. Plus, the Charizard Treecko idolizes is based off my brother's Charizard named Firemaster, the first level 100 Pokémon we had ever gotten. He knew Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Dragon Claw, and Hyper Beam.**

**Pokémon Battle Island will be a bit like the Battle Frontier except that it'll be a lot different from it, and I'll explain it on the next chapter. There'll be lots of games and battling there, and it's like a carnival/convention/Battle Frontier. It's basically a paradise! Besides, I've always liked the Hoenn region and the Hoenn Battle Frontier, which means that the third generation was my favorite Pokémon generation out of all of them...which is why I'm so really excited for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire to come out.**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Thanksgiving!**


	2. Arrival! New Place, New Pokémon!

**Warrior Cat Cody: Hey there, and welcome back to Pokémon Battle Island! I'm already starting to like this idea, so until I get other stories and my book published, I think I'll be working on this for a while.**

**So for the idea of this story, I had of course seen Surf's Up, where lots of penguins come to one place to surf. The same could be said for Pokémon, where they can do all the stuff like battling and contests. I'm also adding some stuff from spinoff Pokémon games and Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. That includes Mystery Dungeon stuff and Mega Evolutions from the new games coming out next week.**

**Now that that's done with, let's get on with the story.**

**Uploading Date: November 11, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Arrival On The Island! New Pokémon!**_

Treecko and Chimchar followed the other Pokémon up the staircase, the others chatting about what they would find there. Looking up, Treecko saw a tall building coming up from their northwest direction. It was tall and had some shades of different colors like red and blue, gold and silver, and the likes.

"Hey, what's that?" Chimchar asked for him.

"I'll be getting to that, folks," Pikachu called back. "Once we get over this hill. Keep up!"

Chimchar shared a look with Treecko, who shrugged. "Might as well go and see," he said.

With a grin, they raced up the staircase.

When they got to the top of the staircase, they were amazed to see what laid before them. All around them, Pokémon were everywhere, doing things humans would normally do like shop, practice battle moves, and even chatting. Surrounding them on all sides were four large buildings including the one Treecko had seen while on the way here.

"Wow..." Treecko looked around in awe. "This is the most awesome thing I've ever seen!"

"You might live here, so don't get too attached," a passing Galvantula added.

At the front, Pikachu was leading the other Pokémon to the center of this haven. "Welcome to Pokémon Battle Island!" he announced. "Here, you can do many things like battle, partake in contests, and do other activities...though I'm sure those who recruited you already told you that. Before we get to battling or contesting, though, I'd like to give you a tour of the place. Follow me!"

Suddenly, Pokémon gasped in awe as two beams of light (one light and one dark) erupted from a large stadium from the south. Treecko felt his heart race as if he was running across a field. That building must be where the battles were, battles he wanted to one day be in.

"Hey, Mr. Fights A Lot!" Chimchar called with a grin. "You coming or what? We're missing the tour!"

"Coming!" Treecko yelled back, catching up with his friend.

They followed the tour over to where they were stopping before the multicolored building. Before that, a silver statue of the final evolutions of the Hoenn starters stood tall and proud. Treecko remembered that all three of them could Mega Evolve, and he couldn't wait until he experienced Mega Evolution.

"This here is the hotel where many Pokémon make their homes at," Pikachu was saying. "Right now, we're in the lobby, where Pokémon can eat, nap, or just talk with others. Think of it as the Pokémon centers that trainers go to."

"I know about those!" a Bidoof called. "I like those!"

Pikachu chuckled. "I'm glad you do. Because this hotel will be like a big Pokémon center. Nurses Chansey and Blissey will either be here or at the stadium patching up wounds or curing some diseases."

Right away, Treecko blurted out, "Can we go to the stadium now?"

Several Pokémon glared at him for interrupting the tour guide, but Chimchar added, "Yeah. I wanna see it too."

"Okay, we'll get there," Pikachu said. "But after that, we're continuing the tour, and you can pick out your hotel room when we get back. After dinner, of course."

So they went out of the lobby and out of the hotel as they all arrived outside. Treecko saw some Pelliper flying overhead and landing at the top of the hotel building. But before he could ask what they were doing, someone else beat him to it.

"What're those Pelliper doing?" a Roggenrola asked.

"Oh, that's the mail delivery service," Pikachu explained. "We heard of another dimension where Pelliper deliver all the mail, so the locals here decided to try it out. Any mail picked up will be scanned by Magnemite and Luxray before being brought over to you." He looked away and walked off, adding, "Keep up!"

The Pokémon did just that, Treecko and Chimchar sticking around the back and taking in the scenery around them. Not to mention the Pokémon busy at play or training. A Purrlion and a Luxio were cuddling near the pink building they were heading to, two Skitty were playing together under the watchful eye of their Delcatty mother, and a Hitmontop was spinning around and practicing his kicking moves. Treecko had been watching the spinning Pokémon in interest, hoping to pick up some moves.

_I can't wait for _that _part, _Treecko thought with a smirk. _I don't have time for contests or other activities like that. I just wanna get out there and show my stuff!_

In the meantime, Pikachu was saying, "Here, this pink building is the contest hall. For Pokémon wanting to strut their stuff, there's no better place to go than here. If you wanna compete in that, talk to Lady Gardevoir inside."

"That sounds wonderful!" a Leavanny cheered. "I've always loved contests!"

"Then come on in. I'm always open to newcomers."

Hearing that voice made all their heads turn, and Treecko's eyes widened at the Pokémon who had spoken. Before them was a Gardevior, and like many Gardevoir, she was very beautiful. She had the body of a graceful dancer, and sparkles were swirling around her body. Treecko realized that, along with the blue coloring on her head instead of green, she was a shiny Pokémon.

"Wow..." Chimchar's mouth hanging open a bit before closing it. He whispered to Treecko with a chuckle, "Dude, she's hot."

"Yeah, but don't let her looks fool you." Pikachu had heard them. "She may be beautiful on the outside, but inside, she's a kind and powerful Pokémon. A Pokémon who can kick your butt from here to Johto." Turning to the Gardevoir, he asked, "So how've you been lately? I see that you're as radiant as ever."

"Thank you, Pikachu, and I'm doing fine too," Gardevoir replied in a voice smooth as honey. "So you're giving a tour of the island to the welcomers? You must really love your job."

The Mouse Pokémon nodded. "Yep. After this, we're gonna head over to the stadium to show them what the battling here is like. Some of them want to see battling badly."

He was looking as Treecko as he said this. Not being used to being in the center of attention, Treecko turned his eyes away from theirs.

Then Gardevoir said, "I better register some of these Pokémon into contests. Care to meet me for a drink after you finish the tour, Pikachu?"

"Sure, no problem," Pikachu said with blushing cheeks, and Gardevoir walked off with a wink over her shoulder. Seeing the others look at him, he added loudly, "Anyways, when you're done, meet us over at the stadium. The rest of you, follow me."

So the rest of the touring Pokémon went on their way with the tour. They were finally approaching the stadium, a huge blue building that looked like the entrance to the Roman Colosseum. Treecko felt excitement shake him from his head to his feet; this was where the action would be taking place.

"This here is the Battle Stadium," Pikachu explained. "As it says in its name, this place is where the main excitement of Pokémon Battle Island takes place. To register for the battles ahead, you just gotta go to Master Machoke for it. He's the head of the stadium here."

Suddenly, a voice blared out, "What a knockout! Hydreigon has swept the floor with Bronzong with a combination of Dark Pulse and Hyper Beam! Such a powerhouse!"

They all looked up to the higher part of the stadium, where a large TV had been attached to. On the screen, a large bell-like Pokémon had been blasted towards the wall by the combo move, not getting up after the attack. Before him stood a large dark blue-and-black dragon Pokémon with jaws for hands and a frizzled hairdo, roaring in victory and boasting loudly.

Just then, the TV switched to three Pokémon watching the match: Farfetch'd, Sudowoodo, and Tauros. The Farfetch'd was saying excitedly, "That was a blast, you two! What'd you think of that!?"

"That was pretty cool if you ask me," Sudowoodo said with a grin. But then he said, "Though that Hydreigon did go a little overboard with that combo."

"Aw, give it a break, you whiner!" Tauros snapped. "That's what you do in contests: make all kinds of combo moves! And Bronzong was gonna do a Future Sight on Hydreigon!"

"You _do _know Psychic attacks won't work on Dark types?" Farfetch'd retorted.

Tauros spluttered a bit as if he didn't like being told off. He growled at the Wild Duck Pokémon, "Just...shut up! You don't know anything!"

Treecko frowned at this; this was what he didn't like about others, acting all high and mighty. Even Pikachu was saying with a growl, "See, this is one reason why I don't like about being here. I gotta hear this guy bragging about how _awesome _bullies are."

"Excuse me," a Gulpin spoke up. "What do you have against Tauros? From what I heard, he was a cool guy."

"Yeah, well, he insulted my niece and made her cry," Pikachu replied with a hint of anger in his tone. "Said that there was no way a 'runt' like her could ever be a fighter."

"Why doesn't somebody beat the stuffing out of him?" Treecko asked heatedly. "That way, he won't talk that way about others!"

Pikachu shook his head. "Senseless violence outside of Pokémon battles won't solve anything. Besides, Tauros is declared a veteran ever since Fire Master beat him in combat."

One name made Treecko's eyes widen. He had idolized Fire Master the Charizard, who had been one of the most powerful Pokémon he had ever heard of. There were even rumors that Fire Master had even visited the Hoenn region and beat the Hoenn League before returning back to Kanto.

Out loud, he asked, "Fire Master? You mean the Charizard who wiped the floor with the Kanto League?"

"The one and only!" Chimchar chirped as the Gulpin added, "Fire Master had been famous for being one of the most powerful Pokémon out there. No one could really beat him unless they had a Rock type move or Pokémon."

"Yeah," Pikachu said. "You all would've liked him."

"Hang on," Treecko said. "What do you mean 'would've liked him'?"

Pikachu shared a look with some of the older Pokémon, who suddenly looked a little sad. Then he finally asked, "Why don't we forget that and continue the tour? You can register there once we're finished?"

Treecko didn't want to wait that long. He wanted to battle someone as soon as possible, no questions asked. But he saw Chimchar heading off after a female Nidoran and talking with her, and he didn't want to get lost. So he swallowed his pride and headed off after the touring Pokémon.

Their next stop was before a huge green-and-red building with all kinds of plants growing around it. Before it stood four statues of an Arcanine, a Pidgeot, a Milotic, and a Tyranitar.

"This here is the activity center," Pikachu explained. "There, you'll get to partake in PokéAthelon events or other mini-games. This is also where you can try polishing up your battling skills, though you'll benefit more from the stadium's gym. If you wanna do any activities, just go to Coach Hawlucha for more details." Then as he was heading towards the hotel, he suddenly stopped and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot! Follow me, guys."

With confused looks, they all followed him. To their surprise, Pikachu wasn't leading them back to the hotel; instead, he was leading them to behind the hotel. They were soon standing on the edge of a cliff that led to huge rocks in the sea below, and across from this island was another island. Unlike the one they were on, that one had lots of trees along with a mountain in the distance and a beach at the southeastern part.

"What is that?" Roggenrola asked, the hole in the center of his face wide.

"That there doesn't really have a name, so we just call it the island," Pikachu explained. "That's mainly for the wild local Pokémon. So no one really goes there unless if they either want to train or have a death wish."

"D-Death wish?" Bidoof asked with a gulp.

Pikachu nodded. "Yeah, that's what I said. Not only are the forests and cliffs there dangerous, but rumor has it that a monster roams the island. It hasn't hurt anyone; it only chased adventurers away. So many Pokémon don't go there for training; they go to the stadium's gym for training. Anyways," he said, turning away towards the hotel, "I think it's time to rest for the day. I'll tell you about the shop, Kangaskhan Storage, and other stuff in the hotel lobby."

The touring Pokémon followed him except for Treecko and Chimchar. As they looked out towards the lonely island, a jet of flame was suddenly seen from the beach, and they couldn't help but feel awed and curious about it. That was a powerful Flamethrower, so there must be a powerful Fire-type Pokémon on that island.

"I wonder what's over there?" Chimchar asked in wonder. "I bet it's Groudon, ready to turn the water around him into land!"

"Nah, he'd be too big to see," Treecko said. "I'm betting that's Heatran!"

Chimchar smirked. "No way, I heard he likes volcanoes...or maybe he's actually a she," he added awkwardly. "Anyways, I'm changing my bet. I bet it's a Tyranitar. I bet my future money that it's a Tyranitar."

Treecko scoffed. "Yeah right! Since when can a Tyranitar know Flamethrower?"

"Since that time Fire Master battled him in the Kanto League," Chimchar argued back. "Non-Fire-types can learn Fire-type moves if they want."

"You two!" Roggenrola had come back out. "Why're you standing around? You should see the lobby!"

Treecko and Chimchar looked back to the other island before looking back. "Coming!" he called, running over to the Rock-type Pokémon. He and his friend would have to go back and check out the island to see if that Pokémon was still there.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, there we go! I hope you like this chapter! If there's something wrong with this chapter, let me know, and I'll fix it.**

**The trio of Pokémon announcing the battles are like commentators from wrestling matches; some are good and support good guys while some are bad and support the bad guys. And the Pokémon battles in this story will be like a mix between a normal Pokémon battle, a Roman Colosseum match, and a wrestling match. Plus, I bet you'll keep guessing what's on that island.**

**See ya next time! And Happy Veteran's Day!**


	3. Bully Hydreigon! Tragedy On Tape!

**Warrior Cat Cody: Hey there, and welcome to a new chapter of Pokémon Battle Island! If you're waiting for the battle scene, just wait until the next chapter. By the way, you all ready for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire seven days away? It's gonna be very awesome, and from what I heard, almost all the legendary Pokémon are gonna appear on there. Along with Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, I think Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are gonna be the best Pokémon games ever...I'll tell you why below.**

**Plus, the cafeteria there will be a shout-out to some cafeterias from school: either Doubles Churches or Murphy High, which are two schools I went to in my life. I kinda remember the cafeteria in the former, but I definitely remember the one in the latter.**

**So now that that's done, on with the story.**

**Uploading Date: November 17, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Bully Hydreigon Appears! Tragedy On Tape!**_

"And this here is the dining hall. Here, Pokémon can eat, drink, and talk with other Pokémon."

Treecko, Chimchar, and the touring Pokémon looked around in awe. All around them, decorative tropical plants were everywhere, and so were tables that could seat up to six Pokémon each. Many Pokémon were eating what appeared to be normal food until Treecko saw a Smeargle eating a cheeseburger that appeared to have a slice of Sitrus berry in there. Was that some of the food he had seen the Littleroot professor eating before?

"Who makes the food?" Bidoof asked.

Pikachu flicked his tail to the food-serving tables. "Snorlax does, and great Arceus, he makes some good food. Those that give it out are his son Munchlax and Clefable. Plus, there's even some ice cream you can get from Vanillish...but you gotta wait until you finish your meal."

"Wait, how'll some of us without money pay?" Chimchar asked.

"Those with money, you'll have no problem," Pikachu replied. "Each meal costs two hundred Poké, and that's not a lot here in the Pokémon world. But those without money, I'll pay for you. Now raise your hands if you don't have any money."

A few like Chimchar, Gulpin, and Leavanny raised their hands. That meant that Treecko, Bidoof, Roggenrola, and the rest had no money.

Pikachu was even counting them before saying, "Okay, that's good. Now line up there in single file line. Today's lunch will be a Sitrus berry cheeseburger with fries, pineapples, cookies, and either plain, strawberry, or chocolate milk. They hand out food schedules every month."

They walked over to the food counters, where they lined up in a single file. Treecko, while behind Chimchar and in front of Gulpin, picked out some chocolate milk from the crates of milk bottles and went on to get his food. The Pokémon serving them had cheerful smiles on their face, and even Pikachu was paying the cashier (a Grumpig) so that those without money could eat.

Noticing Chimchar heading to the table where Bidoof and Roggenrola sat at, Treecko followed him there and sat with the other newcomers. When they dug into their food, it was delicious, even better than plain Pokémon food and berries alone.

_I wish life like this can go on forever, _he thought happily. Sadly, though, it was going to get ruined.

"Hey losers! Happy now that your daddy's gone?"

A sneering voice made the Pokémon turn around. The Hydreigon they had seen earlier was floating in place before them, the jaws on his hands holding lots and lots of food on his plate. Beside him was the same Tauros from earlier, smugly looking around as if the others were ants beneath his hooves.

"Nah, we're done with the tour for now," Chimchar said cheerfully. "Why, what'd you want?"

Hydreigon shared a look with Tauros and snickered. "Oh, nothing. Just...this!"

At this, he took a cookie and threw it hard at the Chimp Pokémon, making him yelp in surprise as it hit his face. Tauros laughed out loud at this, but Treecko felt his blood boil with anger when he saw this. No one was going to be a bully here; he would make sure of that.

"Hey!" he snapped right away, standing up. "You can't treat my friend like that!"

He ran over to the bullies and started using Pound on Hydreigon, who merely looked bored with this fight. All the Pokémon in the cafeteria had stopped eating and were now watching how the fight would turn out. Beside Hydreigon, Tauros looked ready to attack, and Pikachu had to jump in between them to try and keep any fighting from breaking out. Treecko ignored that and began getting ready to use another Pound attack while Hydreigon's jaws began glowing as he was ready to use Hyper Beam.

"ENOUGH!"

Treecko and Hydreigon stopped and turned around to find the owner of the shout. A Chansey had made her way over, an intimidating-looking Bisharp beside her. Every Pokémon was now watching the two newcomers at the entrance of the cafeteria. Treecko had stopped attacking Hydreigon and leaped back, watching if the Brutal Pokémon was going to strike back. Hydreigon just stood there, leering at him; besides the ketchup and pickles thrown at his face, he looked unscathed.

Chansey spoke up in a stern voice, "No one better be hurt because of this fight! Officer Bisharp, go ahead and do your business."

"Thank you, Nurse Chansey," Bisharp said in a gruff voice. He marched over to the crowd of Pokémon, snapping, "Enough squabbling, you lot! Now what's going on here?!"

"It's those little snot-nosed brats!" Tauros snapped. "They were beating up our champion!"

"Only because he threw the first punch!" Treecko retorted.

Hydreigon snorted. "Hey, I was just giving him a cookie."

Chimchar added, "But you threw that at me."

Tauros glared at him. "Shut up, runt! He's a bully! He can do whatever he-"

"Will you guys please SHUT UP?!" Bisharp yelled, swinging out his arm blades. "Kids, keep your tails, hands, and feet to yourselves. And _you_, Champion, and your coach better pick your fights more carefully. You know what happens to bullies. As for everyone, get back to eating!" He glared around the dining hall as if daring someone to restart the fight. "Anything else, and I'll send in the Steel Team."

With a swish of his arm blades, he turned about-face and stormed out of the cafeteria, Nurse Chansey behind him. As if no words were needed, Hydreigon and Tauros nodded with grim looks and walked off after where Bisharp left. Treecko looked down at the mess he and the bullies made while the other Pokémon got back to eating. He didn't care if he made a mess here in the hall; getting to actually fight someone was worth it.

But Pikachu looked stern as he asked, "Treecko, what in the name of Groudon made you attack Hydreigon like that?"

"He attacked Chimchar!" Treecko snapped. "He was bullying my friend!"

"You really consider me a friend?" Chimchar asked with a small smile. "Even after we met this morning?"

Treecko nodded. "Yeah. You're a cool guy."

"Bully or not, you don't attack the champion outside of battle," Pikachu told him. "There's a system for misbehavior here. First time, you get a warning from the officers on the island. Next time, you gotta carry out community services. And third...that's something you'll have to find out for yourself." He took a swig of chocolate milk and wiped his mouth with a paw, continuing, "If there's a score to settle, you take it to the arena, not the dining hall. That's what happened on the day he became champion and Fire Master died."

"WHAT?!" Treecko yelled. The others looked back at him in alarm, so he muttered an apology and added more quietly, "He's dead?"

Pikachu nodded with a sad look. "Yeah. You guys finish your lunch, and I'll show you."

**...**

Nightfall had fallen over Pokémon Battle Island. Once they were done observing their room, Treecko and Chimchar looked back at it before they were to find Pikachu. It was a nice little room with two beds, a closet, a mini fridge, a TV, a bathroom, and an outdoor balcony. Part of the room was also like a miniature living room where a sofa and the TV were at, and the bathroom was across from that.

When they made it down, the newcomers were sitting before Pikachu. Treecko already knew Bidoof, Gulpin, and Roggenrola, but the others he hadn't met were Leavanny, Squirtle, and Murkrow. He and Chimchar made mental notes to try and get to know them better in the future.

"So...you all here?" Pikachu asked the touring Pokémon.

"Yes!" they all exclaimed.

Pikachu turned to put a CD into the DVD recorder of the TV in the lobby. "Now...you all heard of how Fire Master had been unbeatable, right? Well, before you go and register for battles or contests, you'll need to watch this. It'll be a reminder for those who want to go home after this to NEVER try these stunts at home. Now hush up; it's starting."

Treecko felt his entire body tense up as the screen flickered on, and a battle was taking place; around them, others turned to notice. He recognized one of the fighters as the Hydreigon who had picked on Chimchar the other day. Facing the Dark/Dragon type was what made Treecko tense up even more: it was Fire Master himself, a cross of a smirk and a grimace on his face as his flame-tipped tail swished from side to side. Then...they leaped at each other.

With a roar, Hydreigon tried to clamp his jaws onto Fire Master's neck, but the Charizard was too fast for him. His claws glowed a navy blue, and he swiped them hard at his foe's face, earning a good hit with Dragon Claw. Hydreigon roared in pain and fury, grabbed Fire Master by the neck this time, and flung him hard towards one of the pillars, causing the Fire-type to slam hard against it. As that happened, the pillar Fire Master was slammed against began to crumble, causing Pokémon to flee as it began to fall.

"Folks, this is not part of the battle!" Farfetch'd was saying. "I don't know how the walls to the stadium were weakened, but...little Caterpie is trapped in there and..." Suddenly, as Caterpie was suddenly pushed out of the falling rocks' way, Farfetch'd screamed, "OH MY _ARCEUS_! FIRE MASTER GOT BURIED UNDERNEATH THOSE ROCKS! I REPEAT! _CHAMPION FIRE MASTER GOT BURIED UNDER ALL THOSE ROCKS!_"

Right away, some Machoke, Machamp, and Gurdurr started moving the boulders away from the battlefield...only to find that Fire Master had vanished. The touring Pokémon shared worried looks while the screen changed to that of what looked like the inside of a news reporter room. There were a female Chatot recovering from crying and a Pangoro muttering sad swears as he shook his head.

"Tragedy has spread over Pokémon Battle Island this afternoon," the Chatot news reporter said solemnly, bowing her head while Pangoro left. The scene then switched to many Pokémon standing outside the stadium, some crying their hearts out and others signing their names on a giant plaque. "This would be the time where we announce the new champion Hydreigon, but not today: Fire Master, our beloved champion of many years, has been reported dead at the scene of the rock slide. Rescuers couldn't find the body, but many Pokémon are now coming over to pay their last respects to this amazing fighter. We now take you to interviewer Palpitoad."

"Chatot, I'm now standing in the soda bar of the hotel, where many are drowning their sorrows," the Palpitoad reported at a new area in the hoel. "I had gotten some interviews with those Pokémon who had either battled Fire Master or were good friends and rivals with him. And here they are."

A Venusaur was now before the camera, trying to hold back the tears from his stoic eyes. "I was Fire Master's rival for many MANY years," he rasped in a deep voice. "We knew each other when he was a Charmander and I was a Bulbasaur, back in Kanto. Man, he and I used to battle a lot to show that, hey, good rivals can be good friends over time. But now that he's dead...aw man..." At this, the large Seed Pokémon sniffled quietly.

Next was a Hypno in the lobby's soda bar, a root beer mug in one hand as he said in a saddened tone, "Cheers, my good sir. I just wanted to say...if it weren't for Fire Master showing me how to seek redemption, I would still be at Three Island terrorizing children. I've already made friends with a trainer in Kalos, but...he will be missed by many." Then he took some of the root beer he had been sipping and downed the cup before asking for more.

But when Tauros was interviewed, his words were not kind: "I'm actually glad that dragon's gone! I've never forgiven him for beating me to be champion, and Hydreigon showed him who's boss! Plus, Hydreigon needs all the attention!"

"That's good," the interviewer said while all the others glared at the Wild Bull Pokémon. "Because everyone's mad at you now."

"Aw, dang it," Tauros muttered as some of the onlookers jumped at him.

Palpitoad nodded a bit. "Rrright...this is Palpitoad, signing out."

"Thank you, Palpitoad. Despite that little upstart, everyone else is mourning the loss of Fire Master," Chatot said. "And words has reached the news station that Master Machoke is now hosting the Fire Master Tournament, a battle tournament to honor the fallen hero. This is Chatot, signing out."

Pikachu turned off the T.V. and looked around at the newcomers. "This is the reason why we've always had these tournaments," he explained. "I personally never knew Fire Master, but I bet he must've been a really great Pokémon to hang out with. I must warn you, though: do NOT take this tournament lightly. Those who get beaten by the new champion will most likely get kicked off the island...not my rules," he added hastily as the others gaped at him.

"Well, I'LL register!" Treecko declared. "I'll do it for Fire Master!"

"You have determination, and I like it," Pikachu said. "But don't go rushing recklessly into a battle. Just learn to slow down."

Gulpin nodded. "That sounds great...but I wanted to sign up for those activities."

Treecko stared at the Poison type in surprise, wondering why he wouldn't battle in honor of Fire Master. Seeing his expression, Chimchar said, "Hey, man. There's more ways to honor him other than battling. Why not try out contests first?"

However, Treecko said, "I'm gonna battle, Chimchar, to honor Fire Master. You can do contests if you want."

"That's...not what I was gonna do," his friend said. "And you gotta respect others' choices."

Now Treecko felt bad for trying to force Chimchar to fight. So he rested a hand on his shoulder as a verbal apology, which Chimchar acknowledged with a small smile and a nod.

"Okay, look at how time flies!" Pikachu said. "It's getting late, and you got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow. When you get to bed, I'll check around for zombies that can spy on you, burst into here, and infect dogs." They all stared at him at that, so he added defensively, "Hey, it's not my fault I had a dream of zombies attacking a hotel."

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, there we go! I hope you like this chapter! If there's something wrong with this chapter, let me know, and I'll fix it. Plus, what Pikachu said in the end is from when I had a rather crazy dream last night. ****So we're getting far in this story, folks, and there WILL be a battle starting right at the next chapter.**

**Now like what I said before, I'll tell you why Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire could be the best Pokémon games ever. Hoenn had been my favorite region, and Ruby version was my first Pokémon game _ever_. There were cool places to explore, Hoenn was like a tropical island of sorts, and the legendaries were awesome. But the Hoenn region is gonna be even more awesome thanks to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, like riding on Mega Latias or Latios, finding almost every legendary, and going into space! Along with the third generation, the sixth generation might become my favorite.**

**Oh, and to explain who the Steel Team is, they're the police officers of the island. They work in a way kinda like the Metalbenders from The Legend Of Korra, and I always imagined Bisharp as Lin's partner if the Avatar universe and the Pokémon world came together. More will be revealed next chapter.**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Thanksgiving!**


End file.
